


Victimized

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby gives a lecture on new forensic protocol.





	Victimized

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #554 "victim"

“Now,” said Abby, “as you all know, there have recently been some _very_ exciting forensic science advances. So, to make sure we’re on the same page, we’re going to do a little crime scene reenactment.”

She paused, looking around at the mostly-disinterested agents. “Guys, this is important.”

Tony straightened. “Sorry, Abs. Go ahead.”

“Thank you. Now, we’ll start with the victim—”

“That’s me,” said Palmer, helpfully, from the floor.

“Dead bodies don’t talk,” said McGee, then added, “Except to Ducky.”

The ME smiled. “Let’s stay on topic, shall we?”

“Thank you,” Abby said again. “We’ll start with the victim…”

THE END


End file.
